csofandomcom-20200223-history
M60E4
|knockback = 13% 11% (Maverick) |stun = 50% 61% (Maverick) |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 32 35 (Gold) 28 (Maverick) |damageC = 32 46 (Gold) 41 (Maverick) }} The M60E4 is a modernized version of the well-known M60 machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M60E4 is an American multipurpose machine gun which holds 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet. It boasts a powerful firepower to utilize in various situations. With its low recoil, short reload time and high damage, this crowns as one of the most powerful machine guns. Advantages *High damage *Low recoil *Short reload time for a machine gun *Cheap for a machine gun *Can be enhanced *High magazine size Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an automatic gun *Low stun and knockback power *Low accuracy in long range Events Normal= *South Korea: 2 December 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 29 June 2011. *Indonesia: 13 June 2012. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Singapore/Malaysia: 25 September 2013. *Indonesia: 21 October 2015. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. |-| Maverick= *South Korea: 17 April 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 13 May 2014. *China/Japan: 14 May 2014. *Indonesia: 4 February 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 February 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. * : Seen holding by an SAS operative in a poster. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotional poster. *Yuri. Tactics Think of this weapon as an M249 with higher damage (same as AK-47), lower recoil and shorter reload time but less accurate. Both M249 and M60E4 have the same fire rate and weight. They are also fed with 100 rounds in a mag but with different caliber which is more expensive. Classic= *M60E4 does damage as high as AK-47 and both of them have the same accuracy. So, keep in mind it is an AK-47 with 100 rounds but it has higher recoil, heavier and has lower fire rate. *The cost of M60E4 is nearly same to an AWP, so it needs to save money to buy it. But it is still cheaper than M249. *If you're capable of conserving ammunition, then it isn't necessary to fully refill your reserve ammunition, unless if you like to spray with machine guns. *A fully enhanced in 'Rate of fire' section will make its firing rate even faster than MG36 or as fast as other machine guns that can undergo enhancement. |-| Zombie Infection= *A 100 rounds of M60E4 can deal 3100 ~ 6200 damage to zombies. It can kill a host zombie without much effort. *When facing a Heavy zombie and Berserk Regular zombie, make sure to always fall back slowly as those zombies can still approach the user due to M60E4's low stun power. |-| Zombie Scenario= *After purchasing an M60E4 for $4700 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will still has $1600 remaining. Variants M60E4 Gold Edition= The M60E4 Gold variant can be obtained at random in Code Box. This gold edition is 1% lighter than the original weapon. |-| BALROG-VII= The BALROG-VII is a machine gun based on the chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE. It is equipped with Balrog Charging System to emit an explosive shot for every 10 consecutive shots and a usable scope for long range engagement. |-| M60E4 Maverick= This is an advanced version of M60E4 modified by an unknown Terrorist group chambered with 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. Special modification has been made to expand the scope and the magazine size is increased to improve its performance. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same rate of fire *Same weight *Same stun and knockback power ; Negative *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) |-| MG36= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same accuracy *Same reload time *Same knockback power ; Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (+3%) *Expensive (+$1200) *Deals less damage to zombies *Lower stun power Gallery M60E4= File:M60e4_viewmodel.png|View model m60 worldmodel.png|World model m60 shopmodel.png|Shop model 500px-Vc_with_m60e4.jpg|A Vigilante Corps member wielding an M60E4 File:M60e4.gif|Store preview File:Dragonm60.png|M60E4 + Dragon Set File:M60e4_promo_kr.jpg|South Korea poster m60e4discountkp.png|Ditto, discount m60e4cp.jpg|China poster m60 promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M60E4_sgmy_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale trkym60.png|Turkey poster 397386_417966511613049_770890358_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20131015 2145120.jpg|Obtained from Code Box m60 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reloading sound |-| Gold= File:M60e4g_viewmodel.png|View model M60E4 Gold 10.jpg|World model 1fde7d3b-6347-47b4-8cf3-6438375ab24d.jpg|A SAS operative wielding an M60E4 Gold w2.jpg|China poster 1016534 636610486360612 1331364366 n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M60e4g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot M60GoldCBox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:M60e4_expert_viewmodel.png|View model w_m60e4_exp.png|World model |-| Master= File:M60e4_master_viewmodel.png|View model w_m60e4_mas.png|World model 2016_0605_1046_50_0.jpg|Successed enhancing M60E4 Master Kaiser |-| Maverick= File:M60_maverick_vmdl.png|View model File:M60_maverick_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:M60e4_craft_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_w_m60e4_craft.png|A SAS operative with M60E4 Maverick File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:M60e4_maverick_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M60e4craft_china_poster.png|China poster File:Maverick_m60e4_spas12ex_metro_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:M60craft_mauser_poster_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster M60E4 Maverick.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M60e4_maverick_hud.png|HUD Icon Inserting new magazine Ditto Ditto Exerting old magazine Trivia *M60E4's cut predecessor - the M60 - still has its selection icon and kill icon in Counter-Strike Online's files. Both are leftovers from the base game. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, M60E4 lacks a preview video in the Shop. *The Gold M60E4 has modeling error, which makes parts of its rear iron sight missing in-game. This can be seen by comparing the golden and regular variant side by side. The missing sights can be seen in a model viewer. *If viewed closely in first-person view, the Gold M60E4 has two artifacts sticking out after the first bullet. *There are "LSAT" and "Revenge" engraved on M60E4 Maverick's body. LSAT may refer to LSAT light machine gun. *The world and shop models of M60E4 show it does not have bipod, but it appears in view model. However, the ones of the Maverick variant still show the bipod. External links *M60 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High rate of fire weapons